


Lumpy and Meowth Play Tic-Tac

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [30]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Crossover, Games, Gen, Humor, Parody, tic-tac-toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This is based on a scene from the SpongeBob episode, Patrick the Game. But trust me, this isn't in script format like those other fanfics I made that are based on this scene.
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104





	Lumpy and Meowth Play Tic-Tac

One day in Multimedia, Meowth was in the kitchen of Lumpy's house, licking his paw. Just then, to his surprise, Lumpy came running in from the main hall. He seemed to be excited.

"I invented a game, I invented a game!" said Lumpy.

"Good for you. Do tell," Meowth replied, almost sarcastically.

"Well, you know how hard tic-tac-toe is, and how it always takes so long to play?" Lumpy asked.

"Uh-huh." Meowth nodded once.

"Yeah, well, I made it easier and faster," Lumpy went on.

Meowth took a deep breath and sighed. "I know I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but what have you got?"

Lumpy reached both of his hands behind his back... "It's called..." ...and pulled out a little pencil as well as a small notepad. "Tic-Tac!"

He opened the notepad to one of the blank pages, and began to draw what he described.

"You start with two lines that are crossed, and then the first person puts an X. And then the next person puts an..." He paused to think. "Uh..."

"O?" Meowth guessed.

"Oh, yeah, an O!" Lumpy nodded and resumed drawing. "And the first person to get two in a row draws a line through them and says, 'Tic-Tac!'"

He removed the paper from the pad and tossed it aside, giving a brief laugh of enjoyment. Then he drew two more crossed lines before he gave the pencil and notepad to Meowth.

"You start!"

Meowth drew an X, then passed the pencil and notepad back to Lumpy. Lumpy drew an O, and passed the pencil and notepad back to Meowth. He drew an X, drew a line through them and showed him the result.

"Tic-Tac," said Meowth.

"Uh..." Lumpy was surprised that Meowth had beaten him this fast, so he hastily removed the paper from the notepad and tossed it aside. "Best two out of four?"

Many rounds of Tic-Tac followed, although neither Lumpy nor Meowth could keep track of just how many times they'd played. Finally, Lumpy nervously drew another O and handed his pencil and notepad back to Meowth. A look of worry was on the moose's face the whole time, even as Meowth looked at him flatly.

"Tic..." said Meowth, making his winning move without so much as a smile, "and... Tac."

Lumpy calmed down, but then sulked in defeat.

"I should've gone with my first idea, Tic."


End file.
